


Well that seems impossible

by Sashasanidea



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Burnvictim!Mark, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Rivalry, cutting mention, death mention, probably sex, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a crush on the tough punk boy. Only problem is their groups are always fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the toughest things is had to write because im not great at lovestories. But i hope you can all enjoy it

Mark watched him while he threw his bike against the wall, a couple days ago somebody ripped the stand off. After he disappeared into the school Mark dared to walk away from him own bike, he brushed his floofy hair in front of the left side of his face. A few moments later he stepped into the warm school building and he felt the cold leaving his bones. He took a few breaths and walked to his locker, immediately he felt two arms wrap around him, “You are late, i'm sorry i couldn’t take you to school.” Brianne always took him to school with her mom's car but it broke so her dad brought her on motorcycle. “Yea, biking took longer than i thought.” Mark shrugged, he wasn’t going to tell her that he was spying on the guy who was supposed to be his enemy. He wondered sometimes why Brianne and her friends wanted him to be a part of their group, they were rich and had an important family. Mark didn’t even have parents, he lived with his grandmother. Mark walked to the canteen and sat on a chair, on the other side he saw Jack and his group, they were glaring at his or rather Brianne's group. “They are looking again, bastards.” He didn’t know who said it because he was distracted by the green hair and blue eyes. “I will see you in music.” Brianne got up and touched his shoulder. He had chemistry now without any of her friends.

The teacher had made pairs and he sat at the assigned high chair, not looking up when his partner sat next to him. Mark heard a scornful snort but tried to ignore it, when it continued he looked up, “do you need a tissue or something?” His heart skipped a beat when he looked into Jack’s eyes for the first time in close up. His blue eyes looked so angry, the rivalry was almost visible between them. He sighed and put his hair in a bun when the teacher told him to. Jack never saw it up close and his eyes lost their fire, “o.” Mark avoided his stare and did so until the lesson was over. Mark shook his hair in front of his face again and left the room as fast as he could. Jack looked at his back and frowned, he had heard about the scars but never saw them for real. 

The day exhausted him, the groups had verbally fought a lot again. Mark walked towards his bike when he felt a push and smacked against the ground. “Leave him alone!” He knew that voice and turned around, a guy he hated towered over him, Brianne was standing a couple meters further. Mark knew this would end in a fight and he was so done with that. He got up and dodged a fist. It worked quite well for him until somebody punched him right in the chest, he tripped backwards and felt his necklace break. Mark fell against a fence, “Give that back!” He felt so angry. “Go cry with you mum!” He felt tears sting in his eye and he looked at jack who was holding his necklace with hurt in his eyes. He didn’t want to stay here anymore so he ran away, leaving his bike and friends behind.


	2. With my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i want to get to know you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally i don't post twice a day but i wanted to because i am a bit sad.  
> I hope you enjoy it a lot

“Hey Nan.” Mark opened the frontdoor with his key and tried to hide the tears. “Wat is wrong honey?” His grandma looked at him with eagle eyes, “what happened?” “Jack has my necklace.” He tried not to cry because he wanted to be strong. “Well, if you want it back, go ask for it.” His Nan smiled. Mark changed in clothes he wore before Brianne got involved with his life, he found that the black jeans and gaming shirts were a better fit than the oddly loose pants and blazers. After dinner he was nervous but walked to Jack’s house anyway. He wiggled his toes in his old Vans, they were better than the leather shoes Brianne got him. He didn’t need his bike but wish he had it, Jacks neighbourhood wasn't the most pleasant. At the door he took a few breaths and ringed the bell. It didn’t take Jack long to open the doorbut he wasn’t really recognizing him. “I would like my necklace back.” He held out his hand. Jack looked at him with the angry fire in his eyes. “You don't even know me, stop looking at me like that.” Mark didn’t know where he got the courage from but the fact that he was so angry at him was infuriating. “wow take it easy, don’t want you to faint or anything.” The blue eyes looked at him worried. “Give me my necklace back.” “Only if we can talk, somewhere private.” Mark thought about Jack’s proposal, if they would do that now Jack couldn’t warn his friends. “We can do that now.” Mark looked at Jack while he grabbed his coat. They walked to the park and Jack sat down on a bench across from the pond. Mark reluctantly sat next to him. “So, what do you want to know?” Mark looked at him and saw something strange in those eyes. “What happened to you?” Jack softly touched his scar with his fingertips, the move was very intrusive but Mark let him because it felt safe. “Your friend threw fireworks in my face.” He wanted to yell it but couldn’t so it came out like a whisper. Jack was shocked, he never heard about it, “the guy who left school this year.” Mark balled his hand and gritted his teeth until he felt a hand close over his fist, “Im so sorry that happened to you, here” Jack fished the necklace from his jeans and gave it to him, “you know you look good in those clothes.” Mark looked away and prayed he didn’t blush, he got up, “thank you.” Jack heard the sad tone in his voice and got up too. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, “What would you say if i want to see you more often in private?” Mark was baffled and didn’t know what to say. “i want to get to know you.” Jack smiled and Mark nodded slowly. 

Mark was laying on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he smiled and felt his heart float. When he closed his eyes he saw the tough boy with his tattoos and green hair standing so close to him, he felt the arms around his waist again. He swallowed when he felt the tent in his jeans, “o boy.” Mark bit his lip and decided he would help himself in the shower.  
The next morning he woke up with a fluttering heart, Jack had said he wanted to get to know him. Suddenly Mark didn’t feel so good anymore, was it a trick? Would they laugh at him or call him a loser orphan, a motherless loser? Mark swallowed and felt sick. “Mark are you okay? You look horrible.” His grandmother looked worried, “I’ll call school, go back to bed you.” Mark nodded softly and went back to bed. He woke up when the doorbell rang, heard a faint voice say his name and he jumped out of bed. “O there he is.” His grandma had opened the door and looked at Jack with a smile, “Come in boy.” Jack stepped inside and looked at Mark who was on the stairs, “i, i brought our chemistry homework.” Nan smiled and gave him a soft push towards the stairs, “well, go work on it then boys.” She walked to the living room and the boys quietly walked to Mark's bedroom. “What are you doing here?” Mark looked at Jack's face. “Well, you weren’t in school and i might be worried a bit, well you know like how friends get.” Mark chuckled. “Who was that btw? looks a bit old to be your mum.” Jack sat down on the edge of his bed. Mark bit his lip because he didn’t want to be bullied for being an orphan. “she, that, she is my grandmother, i i don't have parents” He looked at the ground, waiting for Jack to laugh at him. Mark was still standing in the middle of the room, he heard the bed creak a bit and he wondered if Jack got up to leave. Suddenly he felt arms around his body. “I'm sorry, are you okay?” Jack whispered in his ear which made a shiver run down his spine. “Yeah, i'm well, i learned to live with it.” Jack sat Mark down on the bed and was still holding him. “You can tell me if you want?” Mark shook his head, he didn’t know if he could trust Jack enough. Jack gave him a little smile, “I understand, hey I’ll pick you up tonight, i know a pretty spot to sit.” Jack let go of him and stroked his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter two, i hope you liked it  
> The chapters always end up being shorter than in Word, im so sorry about that, i promise the next one will be longer


	3. Little Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I forgot my house keys and my ma has a nightshift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still at war with the format.  
> Hoooray Chapter 3 :D Enjoyyy

Mark was nervous for that night, he had thought about if he wanted Jack to know his secrets, he decided if jack would come tonight and it wasn’t all a prank he would tell him. But if he wouldn’t come, he would probably prank him. Mark sat on the table waiting for the doorbell to ring, eventually it rang and he opened it to see Jack smiling,“ready?” Mark nodded and pulled the door closed. They walked to a small wooded area on the edge of town and sat down in the grass next to each other. Mark carefully took Jack's hand while the guy stared at the stars, “They died when i was 11, I was staying over at Grans because they had an important diner for my dad's work. They drove home late and a a a ..”He had to swallow and blink away the tears. Jack pulled him closer and Mark rested his head against his shoulder, “a guy hit them, he wanted to end his own life so he decided to drive on the wrong side of the road, my mum was dead immediately, dad lasted 2 hours longer.” Tears rolled over his cheeks, “the other guy survived.”  
Mark regret his decision to tell everything until he felt jack's hand go through his hair, “shh, i'm here for you.” He heard the words whispered in his ear. “I lived with Gran ever since, we moved here last year because of her work.” “I'm sorry that happened to you.” They sat together in silence.”Do you have a story jack? you are not from here right?” Jack smiled a bit sad, “I'm from Ireland, but i lived here for almost 4 years already.First year i didn’t really have friends, i was a very loud kid. I was still angry my mum had moved me here because i liked Ireland, so i rebelled against her, dyed my hair blue, got my first tattoo, things like that.” Mark smiled a bit, “Now you got a lot of tattoos.” Jack laughed, “Yeah and i'm only going to add more.” Mark got up and wiped off his clothes, they walked to Mark's home together, “I’ll see you in school tomorrow?’ Jack nodded as answer and watched the black haired boy go into his house.

Mark sat on his couch with a cup of tea smiling when the doorbell rang again, his heart was caught in his throat, who could it be a this ungodly hour. He shuffled to the door and opened it, Jack was standing there looking at him with his blue eyes, “I forgot my house keys and my ma has a nightshift.” Mark looked at the beautiful man, “you can stay here.” “I hoped so, your bed seemed big enough for two.” He nudged marks side and grinned when he saw the other guy blush. Mark walked to his room with Jack on his heels. Mark felt anxious, Jack was going to sleep in his bed with him. Suddenly Jack took his shirt off, Mark wasn’t prepared for this and hoped he could control himself. “Are you going to sleep in that?” Jack laughed while he hopped out of his pants. Mark shook his head and changed into his pyjama pant, he slided under the blankets next to Jack who was already in bed, “thanks for letting me sleep here.”

When Mark woke up he felt something hard against his leg, Jack was dangerously close breathing softly against Mark’s hair.Mark's mind raced, the boy next to him had a raging erection against his thigh. He got up trying not to wake him and walked to his bathroom, he was also guilty of morning wood. When he came back into is room Jack was already dressing himself. Mark felt a sad feeling in his chest when the green haired boy got up, “gotta go dude, thanks for letting me stay.” Jack pressed soft lips against Mark cheek and walked out the door leaving Mark speechless.  
“o god they will kill us if they find out.” He mumbled when he closed the door, his bike was still at school so he decided to walk. It took longer than he expected so everybody was already in the building. Jack mostly ignored him but gave him looks sometimes, a thing Brianne also seemed to notice, “Ugh they think that they own this school ugh especially that irish leprechaun. That dirtbag is looking at you constantly, i don’t like it.” Brianne was standing next to him at his locker complaining about their rivals, “today we will punch their faces in.” She looked at his silent face, “that will learn them for what they did to you.” her fingers almost touched his scars but he moved, she didn’t have the right to touch his scars, “don't fight, not for this.” “But they deserve it.” Mark shook his head and walked to his class.  
In his lunch break he got a call on his mobile from his grandmother who told him he could go on trial for a new skin treatment but he had to leave today so they could start it immediately. He bit his lip and thought about Jack for a second, but he decided he wanted to try it. Mark wrote Jack a small letter about it because he felt like he should do that.  
_Hey Jack,_  
_I'm going to a get a new skin treatment for my face. It is a once in a lifetime chance and i think i should take it. I’m writing you so you don’t have to worry when i'm not in school tomorrow or why i am will not be home if you wanted to come and get me for one of our private talks. I hope this treatment works, because i am beginning to lose hope._  
_Bye bye,_  
_Mark_  
He texted Brianne about his absence because he didn’t want her to go asking around at his house. Mark never let her in his house because he didn't want to show he lived with his grandmother.  
He still felt so ashamed when he thought about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> This weekend i celebrate my Bday so i won't be able to write.  
> But i will resume as fast as possible <3


	4. A Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can i stay here please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im going to give you a longish chapter today. I feel proud about my writing. I hope you guys like it.

He got back in the winter just a week before christmas. The treatment had been unsuccessful and it had made him sad, he never really thought the scar would go away but he hoped it would at least be a bit better. His first day again at school had been uneventful, Brianne immediately stuck to him like glue and told him all the bad things Jack’s group had done. He had no classes with Jack alone so he couldn't talk to him, it was the thing he wanted the most. He just wanted to hold his hand for a moment and it would all be okay. At the end of the day he felt his stomach twist when he saw the two groups standing across from each other on the schoolyard. He bit his lip and didn't want to mingle himself in the trouble, the door hid his presence. The fight that broke out was started because Brianne had thrown something at Felix who reciprocated by throwing it back in her face. Mark fled because he didn't want to see what would happen today, the toilet was his place to hide. His heart was beating out of his chest. When everything was calm he came out and took his bike home, his mind wondered if Jack would come today. Every time he saw that boy his heart almost leaped out of his chest. Mark thought about the kiss he received last time they were together and blushed. Home he saw his grandma left him a note that said she was going to dinner with somebody and his own dinner was in the oven. He smiled and rolled his eyes simultaneously, he was 19 and knew how to cook food. The sun set and he saw big fluffy clouds began to occupy the skies, maybe they would be getting snow.

When the doorbell rang he jumped up from the table, the dishes could wait.  
“Omg what happened.” He saw Jack with a large bruise on his cheekbone, “are you okay?’ Mark was instantly worried. “We fought with your friends today.’ Jack air quoted the friends part and stepped inside. Mark touched the bruise with cautious fingers, “Shall we stay here? we can sit on the roof.” Jack flinched a little bit and nodded, “i brought us cookies, may sound lame but mum baked them and they remind me of Ireland.” Mark looked at this tough boy and smiled because of the sweet tone his voice had now. “You are not so tough as you want to look.” Jack rolled his eyes, “bring me to you roof.” “Yes Captain Jack.” Mark walked to the hobby room and opened the window, “Ladies first.” Jack grinned and helped Mark through the window, he hopped after him and they both sat down. “Was the treatment a good idea?’ Jack looked at Mark's face and frowned a bit when the boy shook his head. “I'm sorry.”

“You should come and hang out with my friends.” Mark looked at Jack with wide eyes, “They hate me!” “No they hate Brianne, i talked to them, that I lik..i think you are cool. You know Brianne just uses you as an excuse to fight us.” Mark wanted to react offended but he knew in his heart it was true. Mark looked at the sky and nodded softly, “I know, i told them they shouldn’t, the guy who did it isn’t even in your group anymore.” He felt an arm around his shoulder and leaned into the guy next to him. 

“I miss my dad.” Mark said when he saw snow falling, Jack stared at the clouds, “me too.” Mark looked at his new friend and wanted to question it. “He is in prison.” “o, i'm sorry, did he do something bad?” Mark didn’t know how to bring it, he was a little stunned by the new information. Jack started to cry, Mark could only think about wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “I'm sorry.” He stroked the green hair. “Can i stay here please?” Jack was still sniffling a bit. “Ofcourse.” Marks heart skipped a beat.   
They were together in bed again, it was noticeably colder than the first night and they lay closer. Mark noticed that Jack had borrowed one of his sweatpants and he was mildly aroused by that. Suddenly Jack lifted Marks chin and kissed his lips, Mark was slightly startled and Jack pulled away, “I'm so sorry Mark.” It was too dark for Mark to look at his face. Jack already turned around so Mark decided to spoon him with the risk of getting a boner, but it was one he was willing to take. Jack was surprised but leaned into Marks embrace. “You didn’t even give me the chance to kiss you back.” Mark whispered in Jack's ear. They cuddled until they fell asleep together, Mark hadn’t felt so good in years. 

The next morning Mark woke up and felt that he had an erection again. He tried to get up but Jack was holding the arm around him, his butt was pressing against his boner and it caused friction when Mark tried to move, “o god jack.” he moaned softly. He pulled his arm loose and ran to the bathroom, he didn’t want to be a pervert this soon into their friendship.  
“Mark?’ Jack was standing in the door opening rubbing his eyes, Mark took in the view of the sleepy Jack with his sleeve and tattoo on his chest, his erection almost came up again. “Yeah?” Mark walked to him and found the courage to wrap his arms around the other man's waist. Jack pressed a short kiss on his lips again, “schools closed.” The world outside was white and peaceful. Mark was still blushing from when Jack kissed him. Jack was softly chuckling at Marks red face, “Are you okay Markimoo?” “asspf i, i don’t know.” He blinked a couple of times and tried to remember how to breath properly. Jack smiled wide and stroked his hair out of his face. His fingers softly stroked the scar on Mark's face, “you are beautiful you know.” Suddenly Mark started to cry. Jack was fast to wrap his arms around him and his hands tangled in his hair, “shh hun, don’t cry.” Mark leaned into his embrace, he slowly traced the lines of Jack’s tattoo with his fingertips to distract himself from the desire to sob even harder. Jack pressed a kiss against his temple, “darling, come.” Jack sat down with him on the bed, “you truly are and i i...i like you.” Mark instantly blushed and looked up at Jack’s face, “I like you too.” “Well that makes this easier.” Jack kissed Mark and held him close, Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. “All the blood is in my face now.” “All my blood is in my dick.”Jack grinned when he said that, Mark looked down and blushed even more. “You are a loser, Markimoo.” “Shut up Jackaboy, come here.” 

Mark pushed Jack backwards and sat on his hips. “Well you had a boner this morning.” Jack grinned and pushed his hips up a bit. “hmm.”Mark closed his eyes for a moment, “you had a hard one last time you slept here.” Mark slowly rubbed his hips against Jack’s. “Because of you yeah, i liked being next to you.” Jack moaned and grabbed Mark’s hips, “if you won’t stop i will cream my pants.” Mark stopped, grinned and leaned against Jack’s legs, the latter let out a soft whimper, “o.” “Something wrong?” Mark was concerned and rolled up Jack's pants until his thighs. ”No Mark don't.” Jack tried to stop him but was too late. “o Jack.” Mark bit his lip and looked him in his eyes, “sweetheart.” Mark carefully touched the wounds on Jack’s legs, “why?” “I fucked up, i felt useless so i fucked up.” Mark pulled him closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “I wanted to call you but i couldn’t because i didn’t know where you were and then i felt so sad and i was so alone.” Jack almost cried which made Mark almost cry. “Im sorry, i really am, i'm so sorry i wasn’t there.” They held each other, “we are two bubble blowing babies.” Jack snorted and chuckled, “shall we go outside, we could hang with Felix.” Mark swallowed and his throat felt like sandpaper, “okay.” He got up and noticed his hands were shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it, i love your reactions to this because it makes me proud of my work. Thank you ♡


	5. Irish Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have some smut, i know you want it. <3

“Outfit tips?” Jack got up out of bed and stood in front of Mark’s closet, “Look dude, i might be gay but i'm not a fashion miracle.” Mark grinned but felt a little blush crawl up his cheeks, “But you look cool Jackaboy.” Jack rolled his eyes and threw some clothes in Mark's lap, “dude, you are only allowed to wear skinny jeans.” Mark grinned and just changed, he watched secretly when Jack changed into tight jeans and ripped tank top. He took Jack’s hand, “promise you will never hurt yourself again.” Jack nodded, “i promise, i'm sorry.” Mark kissed the tip of his nose,”thanks.” “Come.’ Jack held Mark’s hand and took him outside, they waddled through the snow laughing at each other. The cold didn’t affect their mood although Mark couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore. They reached Felix’ house and Mark felt his throat close again, “are you sure?” Jack thugged on his hand and walked to the garage door, “you will be okay, they won’t bite i promise.” He opened it and Mark followed him inside, it was comfortably warm inside, “It is nice here.” “Is that you Jack?” Felix yelled from the next room, they both walked over and Mark still felt uncomfortable.  
“Hey Felix.” Jack fell down on the couch and smiled. “uhm, Jack, somebody followed you?” Felix frowned when he looked at Mark, Jack pulled Mark next to him, “No he is with me.” He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around him. “uh hi.” Mark felt out of place and cursed Jack for tying his hair in a messy bun. Felix was checking out his face,” so that is the scar we are fighting for.” it wasn't a question but a statement. “You shouldn't, i don't want that.” the other door opened and a girl walked in, “Did i hear jack?” her smile was bright when she saw Jack and a boy huddled together. Her smile only fell when she saw the visible scar on mark's face. “a new guest i see.” “guys stop the hostility please.” Jack frowned and looked at both of them, “you both know he can't help what Brianne does, she was trying to fight us before he came here.” His arms felt warm against Marks skin, “i already told you all these things and i also told you how i feel about him so be nice.” Marzia came close to his face, “how did it happen and why is Brianne fighting us for it?” Suddenly Mark realised they didn't even know their old friend had caused all of this. He looked a bit pained but opened his mouth,”your friend did this, i don't know his name but he left school.” Marzia’s eyes widened, Felix dropped his drink, “o my, i didnt know.” “I, well i always hoped it was an accident and that he paniced, but he left me there. It was all his fault and he just left.”  
“He could still be spying for Brianne.” Felix narrowed his eyes a bit. “Brianne doesn’t care about me, she only cares about what happened to me because it gives her a excuses to try and fight you guys. I was angry with you guys because your friend did this to me and you didn’t even seem to care. He was still your friend, he was still laughing and talking with you while i was wearing those awful white bandages and praying i wouldn't lose my eye.That was why she spoke to me, she saw those bandages and she asked what happened and i just, i couldn’t stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I didn’t know better, nobody talked to me because i was new in a small town.” Mark couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of his mouth again, he wanted to tell everything that bothered him about the situation. Jack was stroking his back in support, to let him know he was there for him now. Marzia’s eyes softened and she touched his hand, “i'm sorry for everything.” Mark believed her when she said that, her fingers curled around his fingers and she gave him a small smile, “you are always welcome here.” “Hey this is my house.” Felix protested just a little bit until he saw the look Marzia gave him, “yeah okay you are right.” 

Mark was standing in front of his door with Jack. He decided to be daring and pulled Jack closer, “wanna sleepover?” his voice was husky and it visibly affected/surprised Jack, he nodded and they stumbled inside. When they were upstairs Jack softly closed the door and almost attacked Mark, he pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Mark opened his mouth and felt Jack's tongue touch his. He didn't know where he wanted to put his hands, he wanted to touch every part of Jack. Jack took him to the bed and took of Mark's shirt, his mouth explored the broad chest and his fingers flicked his nipple. Mark closed his eyes and surrendered, he never felt anything like this before. “Happy to see me markimoo?” Jack lay his hand over the bulge in mark's jeans. “Please, take them off.”his voice was deep and begging, the strain against his erection almost hurt him. Jack pressed a kiss just under his belly button and grinned, “hmm what is the magic word?” “please, please jack, please take them off.” Jack made a noise and opened the buttons slowly, “i am very curious, you feel so big.” Suddenly the front door closed with a loud thump, “Mark are you home?” Mark's eyes widened, “yeah.” he tries to sound as normal as possible while Jack was palming his erection through his boxer. “Did you have a nice day?” Mark wanted to die in that moment, he needed to have a conversation while he was almost exploding, “yeah, i'm doing some homework now.” he pushed the words out and then bit his hand to muffle his moans. Jack was stroking his naked flesh now, it didn't take long before mark really exploded. He bit his hand so hard tears sprung in his eyes. Jack came back up and took mark's hand out of his mouth. “You are bleeding.” he kissed the bleeding teeth marks softly and then his mouth. Mark looked at Jack with clouded eyes, he still felt like he was flying high. Jack threw his own jeans and top on the floor and lay down close to Mark, softly kissing the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it <3 im enjoying this story so far myself hahaah


	6. With Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please forget i said that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this and i dont know what i think about it, not really. But i hope you enjoy it.

They woke up the next morning because Mark's phone was ringing. Brianne was calling him to ask if she had to pick him up. Mark declined saying he needed the exercise, it was a shit excuse but he didn't know anything else to say. Jack was lazily stretching his arms, “i had a great night.” Mark smiled,” me too, i’m just sad we have to pretend we don't like eachother at school.” Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark, “it is just for two days, break is in two days and we can hang out together all we want.” Mark nodded and smiled. “Tonight everybody will be at Felix’ place, we will hang and play cards against humanity like big nerds. I hope you want to come too, me and Marzia will convince them you are okay and well actually i want to get you away from Brianne.” Mark smiled at Jack's honesty, “yeah i will come. Now get out of my house and go shower, you stink. I will see you in chemistry.” Mark kissed his lips and tried to control himself not to throw him on the bed again.

Brianne questioned why he was wearing his old jeans and shirt, mark just shrugged and mumbled a thing about all his clothes being dirty. He just felt better in his old clothes, it felt more connected to Jack. There were no dirty looks from Jack's group directed at him and that made Mark happy. But his hope disappeared when they were having a standoff on the schoolyard again at the end of the day. “Omg stop this horseshit!” He was so done with it and spoke to both groups, “i don't know what you think you are fighting for but it is petty and bullshit, you should feel ashamed!” he directed his look at Brianne and then walked away.

Mark felt nervous again to go to felix's house, he had been with just two of them first time but now the entire group would be there and he was fearing for his life. Jack came to get him from his house and escort him, “i talked to them, they were surprised this afternoon and are okay with you coming over.” “Everyone?” “Yes even Danny.” “I don't even know who that is.” Mark pulled one eyebrow up. Jack laughed and held his hand while walking, “The tall one with a lot of hair.” “omg now i have the mental image of a very tall gorilla.” they laughed when they walked through the door. “Hey losers you are late!” The guys were already sitting round a table shaking cards.

It was the first time Mark felt like he had friends, they all seemed to accept him. “he Mark, are you coming over more? It was fun.” Felix smiled when he let them out. Jack smiled wide and Mark nodded, “if you will have me more often.”

Jack kissed Mark when they were at his doorstep, “i’ll go home for once, mum is forgetting what i look like.” Mark chuckled and pulled him into a hug, “only if you stay tomorrow, Nan will be gone then.” Mark tried to sound sexy but didn't know if it worked. Jack's eyes sparkled when mark had said that, “you think you can handle that?”

Mark woke up too late the next morning so he had to hurry. When he got to school everything was already silent until he heard a scream from behind the building. Mark ran to see if he could help. There he found Jack pressed to the ground by two of Brianne's friends with Brianne standing over him, “Had enough already?” she grinned devilish and bent over close to his body. The screaming continued and Mark couldn't handle that. “LET HIM GO.” They all were startled but when Brianne saw it was him she smiled,” well you can get some revenge now.” “I don't want revenge, i don't need to bring them pain, let Jack go and leave them all alone. Don't start about they did that to you, they did not, their friend did and he isn't even here anymore. Let him go now!” the guys let go of him but one swiftly jack against his ribs. “But Mark.” Brianne tried her puppy eyes. “No and you can't even see it is wrong, i don't even want to be friends anymore.” Her face froze,”ok.”  
They walked away and Jack tried to sit up, his nose and shoulder were bleeding, in his eyes were tears. Mark took of his scarf and cleaned up the blood, Jack softly sobbed and didn't look at Mark's face. “Are you okay sweety?” He cupped his face and lifted it up so he could look him in the eyes.  
Jack was trembling and didn't seem to be 100% there. Mark helped him get up and decided to take him home again. Jack sat silently on the couch and blinked a bit, he scared mark a bit. “he tried to murder me after he killed the babysitter.” The words came after a long silence, Mark's eyes widened and he took jack's hand. Jack looked up, “please forget i said that.” Mark pressed a soft kiss on jack's fingers, “how is the pain?” the boy shrugged, “don't feel a thing.” Mark let Jack lie down on the couch to rest a bit while he cleaned a bit around the house. He wondered if it was his father he was talking about. Mark shrugged softly, he wasn’t going to bring the subject up. 

Mark stood in the kitchen looking out at the slightly white world, he hoped tonight new snow would fall. The house was quiet and it was a calming feeling. The light snoring sounds from the living room had stopped but it didn’t register with him. He thought about christmas and how they never got a tree because it made Mark sad, he had always decorated it with his dad and the memory alone pained him. But he also missed it, he wanted to decorate again, wanted to have the shiny lights and a glittering star on top. Mark shook his head and put down the cup he was holding. “Should i go?” Jacks voice was soft and sounded embarrased, Mark looked at him with soft eyes, he liked that the tough irish boy had a soft side. The distance between was just two steps long and mark covered them easily. “please stay.” Mark didn’t want it to sound like an order, the choice was Jack’s now. Their fingers intertwined and Jack let his head rest on Marks shoulder, “sorry i am not tough.” Marks free hand stroked through Jacks hair, “you dont have to be, not with me.” Jack looked up and smiled carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it, i dont know how long this story will be because i have some ideas but it might seem too long and i dont know yet.


	7. Green Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry of i missed typo's, it is late and i am tired.  
> I think the chapter after this will be the last one because i feel like im dragging it on.

“Can i dye your hair? A nice shade of Blue maybe.” They were sitting on the couch together. “No way Jack i like my flowing locks i'm not bleaching them.” Jack pouted but put his head against his shoulder again. “one day you will let me.” Mark rolled his eyes and pinched his side, “never.” “i’m glad you are here with me.” Mark kissed Jack's forehead and held him closer. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” Jack's question came out of the blue and Mark looked at him. “yyye eass.” he stuttered while his cheeks turned red. Jack smiled, “good.” 

the morning after Mark woke up with Jack almost lying on him, his leg was placed between his and he felt jack's face against his neck. It wasn’t the only thing he felt against himself. His cheeks turned pink again, he still wasn’t used to the feeling of morning wood against his body, it made him feel warm inside. In his head he tried to keep himself from thinking about it so his own body wouldn’t react, but it still happened. He closed his eyes again and let his fingers glide over Jacks arm. Today they would go on a date and he was suddenly nervous. What if they would see people from briannes gang, would they make a fuss, would they be haters. His heart started racing but then Jack mumbled sweet words in his sleep, Mark concentrated on that sound and smiled when he heard his name. He closed his eyes again and decided to sleep for just a little bit more.

Jack surprised mark when he came to pick him up in a car. It wasn't a fancy new one but it was jetblack and good enough to get them out of this town. Jack smiled when mark got in and kissed him on the lips, “i'm taking you out of this forsaken town.” Mark chuckled at the tone of his voice and smiled, his heart warmed when he looked at the boy in the driver seat. His hands lay relaxed on the steering wheel and he was humming a song Mark didn’t recognize. After a 20 minutes drive Jack parked the car in a parking lot, got out and helped Mark out of the car. He had to laugh because Jack was acting like a real gentleman. They linked their arms together and walked down the street. Mark felt happy and warm in that moment until he saw one of Brianne’s friends, Jack pulled him into a coffee shop before the guy could reach them.  
They both laughed and looked around, it wasn't busy and the place had a homely feel to it. Jack paid for their coffee and they sat down together. “it is time to ask each other the hard questions.” Mark looked at Jack surprised, “you mean philosophical?” “no not that hard, well unless you want to.”  
They asked each other about favorite colours, movies and then long lost memories. After mark bought a second cup of coffee for both Jack grinned and leaned towards him, “so am i the first guy you kissed?” Mark swallowed his coffee wrong and coughed, his face was bright red. “yea.” he squeaked out. Jack smiled with soft eyes and took Mark's hand, “so you are a bit new at this?” He still grinned and mark only blushed more, “i never did anything, you are my first gay crush if that is the word.” Jack smiled and kissed his hand, “i like you too, shall we go, i have hair to dye.” He grinned and took Mark back to his car. “well i have your hair to dye.” 

“Omg it is getting so light why did you do everything?” Mark was slightly panicking when he looked in the mirror and saw jack laughing, “Stop laughing.” He pouted and felt arms around his waist. “Hun, it needs to be light, you will look awesome.” Jack cupped his cheek and kissed him, “you look awesome already, you are almost down bleaching” Mark nodded and nipped Jack’s lip. “hm okay.” Jack kissed him again and pulled him closer at the same time. “You can wash out the bleach.” Mark put his head under the watertap and washed out the bleach when he looked in the mirror he was shocked, his hair was so light. With wide eyes he looked at Jack, “So, pink now?” Jack laughed and dried Mark’s hair, “tough guy.”  
“All done, just 15 minutes now.” Mark pulled Jack close and smiled, “Enough time for this.” He kissed him and stroked his neck. Before they know they had made out for about half an hour.  
“I’ll wait on the roof so you can shower in peace.” Jack kissed Mark’s nose and smiled, Mark frowned a bit because he just wanted to ask Jack if he wanted to shower with him.

They were sitting on the roof again, it was a bit cold because of the snow on it but they sat close to each other. Jack moved his hand through Mark’s hotpink hair absentminded, “My dad killed somebody.” Mark looked at the boy next to him in disbelieve, “really?” Jack nodded, “my parents are divorced, well before all of it they already were. He couldn't see me because he was abusive towards my mother so one night when ma was out he broke in. He stabbed the babysitter with a knife he took with him. Apparently a knife wasn't personal enough for me, he tried to choke me. But ma had put me on selfdefense classes, i kicked him in his balls and well, i ran. A neighbour found me sobbing at their door and called the police. He got sent to jail but well ma couldn't handle the stares anymore so we left for America about 5 years ago. Jack isnt even my real name, but when i was 12 shortly after it happened it became my secret name and i am used to it now.” he never shed a tear when he told the story but his hand was constantly rubbing his throat as if he felt the bruises again. Mark took his hand and kisses it softly, “i'm sorry, that is horrible.” Jack nodded, “Yeah it was, i struggled with it a lot, i used to cut a lot too but well i didn't for a long time until you know.” Mark nodded, he didn't want to say it out loud because it made him feel guilty. “what is your real name, if you don't mind me asking.” “mark, you can ask me for everything, i would give you all my organs if you asked for them.” Jack pulled him close after that and kissed him, his chin ended up on Mark's shoulder after that, “it’s Sean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :D  
> Also it is my Birthday today :3


	8. and a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My parents would have been proud"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of smut here, im saying sorry in advance because im not good at writing smut. Actually this chapter is a bit of filler but fluffy too. Well i just hope you guys like it♡

Mark woke up to Jack kissing his face softly, it was still dark outside and he wondered how long they had slept, if Jack had slept at all. Mark made a soft noise and Jack stopped, “sorry i woke you up.” He whispered into Mark’s ear. Mark didn’t really want to wake up completely, wrapped his arms around Jack and closed his eyes again, “hmm s okay.” He mumbled just a little bit. Jack felt warm against his skin, it felt like home, “can we get a tree?” he was still mumbling and Jack pressed his forehead against Mark's shoulder, “yea.” Jack stroked his chest softly and kissed his face again. Mark smiled and put his hand in Jack’s hair, “thanks.” Mark fell asleep again.  
He dreamt about lying in a meadow with Jack putting small flowers in his hair.

When he woke up again the sky outside was dark grey, Jack wasn’t laying against him anymore and the space between them seemed so large and cold. Then he heard crying. “Jack?” His heart panicked, his head spun as he crawled towards him. Jack tried not to look at him but Mark moved his face to his, “he sweetheart, what happened?” “I had a nightmare.” Jack bit his lip, “im sorry i have to see me like this.” Mark shook his head and pulled the boy close, “you are human hun. It is okay, i won't run away from you.” He stroked his hair and held him close to his heart, “please don't worry.” He kissed him softly until Jack kissed back. Their tempo went up until their breath ran out. Mark pulled back and took deep breaths, he tried not to think about getting a boner. When jack bit on Mark’s lip he knew there was no stopping it. He swallowed and heard how his breath hitched, the tent in his boxer wasn’t even hidable anymore. Jack noticed it too and stroked the hem of his boxer, “Markimoo.” “Take them off please.” Mark bit his lip and looked at jack with begging eyes. Jack slowly took the boxer off and looked at Marks erection. His hand wrapped around it and he enjoyed the moans which left marks mouth. “j j jack, i want to see yours.” “Go ahead.” Mark hooked his fingers on Jacks boxer and took them off fast, he almost couldn’t control himself. He had fantasized about how this would be but it was so much better. Suddenly he felt Jack move and warm lips surrounded the head, “omg jack.” it didn't take long for him to reach his orgasm, he moaned loudly and his body felt electric. Jack swallowed the load and lead mark's hand to his erection. They shared a kiss when marks started pumping his hand, he just did what he would do to himself. Jack closed his eyes and loud moans came from his lips. “o god mark, omg i'm coming.” Mark went on until jack's hips bucked and his orgasm rolled over him. Mark cleaned them both with wipes and snuggled against Jack’s body. The boy felt like he was burning. Mark softly kissed the sensitive skin of his neck.

Jack was dressed in one of mark's warm sweaters, Mark looked at him with a fuzzy warm feeling in his chest. They had bought a tree and mark took the decoration from the attic, jack found a box of old photo albums and dragged them down with him.  
Decorating the tree took less time than mark wanted, he hoped it would take forever so the moment would be forever. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and smiled proudly.  
They were sitting in front of the tree, jack pulled out a book with a brown leather cover. “aww markimoo, you were such a cutie.” “were?” “yeah now you're a big doof.” Jack grinned and looked through the pictures. The next book was mark's parents wedding album. The two people on the picture looked genuinely happy, mark touched the picture of them softly, he traced their faces and looked at Jack, “i love you.” Jack blushed. “My parents would have been proud if i took you home to them.” Jack was a bit flustered and pulled Mark close, “i love you too.”


	9. Great Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m happy i have you, i truly am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I loved writing this story and it is my first completed fairly long story in a long time. Also the first one i wrote in english.  
> Ihope you guys like it.

“Did-did she hit you?” Jack looked at Mark's face with wide eyes, “you look horrible.” Marks face felt swollen and painful, long scratches were burning in his cheek, “she just scratched me, let's say she didn't agree about me being with you.” Mark looked Jack in his eyes and saw the worry. He could drown in them if he looked in them too long. Jack fingers traces the red scratchmarks softly, they would disappear in a few days they were just shallow so no scars would remain. “I should have gone with you, to protect ya.” Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's waist.  
Their two week vacation was almost over and Mark had decided that he should tell Brianne before she saw them in school together. She just didn't agree.  
“We will always protect you, you know like friends, not to just fight.” Jack kissed his cheek and smiled. Mark tried to keep his tears inside but jack made him so happy he couldn't control them. He tossed his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes. Jack wiped a tear that had escaped away, “o don’t cry please.” he kissed Marks cheek and smiled, “shall we go and see if Felix wants to play games?” Jack stroked his hair softly. Mark nodded, “yeah, that will be a good distraction.” 

It was warm in Felix garage, cold air seemed to stream from their bodies when they stepped in. “Hey Felix you here?” Jack yelled enthusiastic, the yell was responded with a short giggle, “no but i am just as good at mario kart.” Marzia had spoken the words. Mark saw that she was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under herself, it was oddly adorable.  
She wasn't kidding about being good at Mario kart, jack was groaning when he came in 8th again. He threw the controller on the couch and mumbled softly. “O jackyboy dont be sad, next time ask Dan to play with you.” Marzia smiled as she said that. Mark looked at them and felt a glowing feeling in his chest,”hey guys, i'm glad you are my friends.” Marzia smiled wide in response and pulled them both in a big hug, “I'm glad you are with us too Mark.”

Jack was sitting in one of Mark's sweater again, his arms hugged his own body. Mark looked at his face and smiled, in his hands he had two mugs with hot tea. He sat down next to Jack and was still smiling. “I never thought i would be sitting here, if you told me a months ago i would have laughed." Jack spoke soft and looked at his mug. “I dreamed about it, but i never dared to hope too much.” Mark spoke equally as soft and put his head against jack’s shoulder, “I had a crush on you ever since i saw you, but we were rivals you know and we were fighting so much, well it seemed impossible.” In response to Mark's words Jack turned his head to him, “Really? I think nobody ever had a crush on me.” he rest his head against Mark’s. Mark intertwined their fingers and stroked jack’s hand with his thumb. Jack stroked his hand back, “at the end of this year we will be done with this school and Brianne will be gone, I won’t miss the fighting.” Mark nodded because he agreed, “I’m happy i have you, i truly am.” Jack freed his fingers and put both their mugs on the nightstand. He pushed Mark slowly on his back and hovered over him, his eyes were glistening. “I love you, don’t you forget that.” Mark felt Jack’s lips against his and moved one of his hands to the back of Jack’s neck, the tips curled in jack’s hair. Mark whined softly at the loss of contact, his brown eyes begged for more. Jack sat down on his hips and grinned, “Happy to see me Markimoo?” Mark tried to control himself a little bit but it was extremely hard with a sexy irish fellow on his lap. Jack moved his butt a bit and grinned innocently when Mark let out a soft moan. “You are a dick.” Mark’s voice was getting husky. Jack bent forward and kissed Mark’s neck, he started to move his hips in a constant tempo. Suddenly Mark’s nails dug into Jack's leg, his hips bucked and he whimpered softly. Jack grinned again, “you okay?” Mark opened his eyes and pulled Jack closer to kiss him, “you make me cream my pants like a 16 year old.” Mark switched them around and sat on Jacks hips now. He kissed the boy's neck and slowly sucked the skin between his teeth. Jack tangled his fingers in Mark's hair and pulled when Mark brought him to an orgasm with his movement.

The morning after Mark woke up when his grandmother opened his door. “I see you have company again, i hope you guys are doing it safe.” His grandmothers words made him sit up with wide eyes, he saw she was laughing. She closed the door when she left. Jack softly grumbled and pulled the blankets closer. Mark pressed himself against Jack’s back, he felt truly happy in this moment. “I love you.” he whispered in Jack’s ear, he smiled when jack whispered back, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this adventure. Im kinda sad to let this story go.  
> Also all the chaptertitles are a story on their own haha

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how many chapters this will have but i hope you enjoyed chapter one ♡


End file.
